Let Yourself Go
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée depuis 19 ans et Draco établit un un bilan de sa vie depuis qu'il a rencontré Harry Potter. OS, slash sous-entendu (copie de Bac...).


LET YOURSELF GO.

_La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée depuis 19 ans et Draco établit un un bilan de sa vie depuis qu'il a rencontré Harry Potter. _

* * *

« **Allez, Scorpius, dépêche-toi ou nous risquons d'être en retard** », murmura Draco au jeune garçon âgé de onze ans et qui avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père.

Avec un rire joyeux, Scorpius alla chercher son manteau dans le placard et revint auprès de ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le perron. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à la gare de King's Cross afin que leur enfant prenne le train en direction de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Poudlard... Pensif, Draco se demandait comment allait se dérouler le moment où il les reverrait tous, ses anciens camarades, ceux qu'il avait fuis comme un lâche alors qu'il croyait que la guerre était perdue. Ils allaient probablement le regarder d'un air méprisant, comme lui auparavant. Peut-être même allaient-ils lui cracher dessus ?

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9¾, Draco sentit son son estomac se nouer et il regarda autour de lui, serrant la main de son fils comme pour se donner une contenance. Et il les vit, tous. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, évidemment. A son grand étonnement, personne ne le remarqua. Ni Blaise Zabini, son ancien meilleur ami, ni Pansy Parkinson, celle à qui il avait été d'abord promis. Mais cette indifférence fut de courte durée, comme s'en était douté Draco.

Des cheveux de jais en bataille, deux yeux verts lumineux, une paire de lunettes rondes, un costume bleu marine et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter. Son apparition fit remonter en Draco des réflexions qu'il aurait jusqu'alors préféré oublier. Comment pouvait-il concevoir que cet homme ait pu représenter pour lui autre chose que son rival pur et simple, son meilleur ennemi ? Il faut dire que Père lui avait toujours appris à le détester. Il le lui scandait comme une affreuse litanie, chaque jour, depuis qu'il était enfant.

Pourtant, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, il avait voulu défier son père et vérifier qu'Harry Potter était bien une vermine répugnante qui ne méritait rien que le mépris et la haine des autres. Mais il dut avouer que son père avait raison, lorsque le jeune homme avait refusé sa main tendue. On ne refusait pas la main d'un Malfoy ! Cela avait été le début de tout. De toute la haine à l'encontre de ce Potter qui n'avait plus de parents. Aussi, Draco avait tout simplement décidé de lui pourrir la vie, et il faut dire que l'autre aussi avait du répondant. Et cela lui plaisait énormément. Son jeu « te pourrir la vie » était des plus amusants, et ce jusqu'en Cinquième année. A partir de là, les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Il détestait que Potter le suive partout, se permette de mettre le nez dans ses affaires alors que lui était en proie au désespoir. Car non, Draco n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne, et encore moins son directeur d'école. Il ne se sentait plus comme avant, il était faible, il ne voulait pas et n'avait jamais voulu de cette guerre destructrice.

Et puis, il l'avait sauvé. Après des mois d'absence, Harry Potter l'avait sauvé, lui, Draco Malfoy, celui qui lui avait pourri la vie durant toute sa scolarité. Il l'avait sauvé sans se poser de question, il l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Dès lors, son regard sur lui avait changer. Il arrivait à déceler le héros qui sommeillait en son ancien rival, et il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour rejoindre le côté d'Harry Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, en fin de compte, Draco n'avait jamais été un « vrai méchant » pur et dur. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était être en paix. Il avait toujours désiré sa liberté, être libre de ses choix et maître de ses pensées, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il avait plutôt été élevé dans la haine d'autrui, l'irrespect de ce qui l'entourait et le pouvoir.

Désormais, il regardait Harry Potter d'un autre œil. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait agit comme un gamin, de manière puérile, en somme. Il ne détestait plus vraiment le monde dans lequel il vivait, il travaillait chaque jour sur lui-même et sur la réputation que lui avait laissé son défunt père. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il était mieux qu'avant.

Il vit Harry Potter lui adresser un sourire - et pas compatissant, ni triste ! - et le blond le lui rendit. Il était heureux, heureux qu'au moins quelqu'un ne le juge pas (ou plus), heureux de changer. Oh, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais...

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, Let Yourself Go. Titre de Green Day x) Je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec, maintenant, si vous avez mieux, faites-moi vos propositions !

En fait, c'est mon écrit d'Invention de mon Bac Blanc de L. Ahaha, je suis malade. Le sujet c'était un truc comme : "écrivez la dernière page d'un roman que vous avez aime et/ou étudié, dans laquelle le personnage dressera un bilan de sa vie." Biiih, moi un roman que j'aime, j'ai pas hésité ! J'ai été un peu audacieuse avec mes petits sous-entendus, mais je m'en fous, l'homosexualité dans ce texte reste à prouver ! :P J'étais inspirée pour les Drarry, ma foi, pas pour le reste x) Alors tant pis ! J'ai été pénalisée parce que, soi-disant, c'est pas une oeuvre littéraire, j'vous en foutrais, moi j'étais dégoutée. Maiiiis, j'ai eu 11 sur 16. Ca va, non ? Il parait que c'était trop court. Mais booon, moi, une dernière page de roman, hein, c'est pas long, quoi... Bref !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)


End file.
